


7AM Classes

by conjugation



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, and then it just went somwhere, for personal giggles and shit, maybe andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conjugation/pseuds/conjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was on tumblr:<br/>"my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"<br/>#pick an otp imagine them meeting like this</p><p>AND SO I DID.</p>
    </blockquote>





	7AM Classes

**Author's Note:**

> This was on tumblr:  
> "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"  
> #pick an otp imagine them meeting like this
> 
> AND SO I DID.

Carmilla was not a morning person - that much was clear for anyone to see. Black leather pants, black boots, black nail polish, dark lipstick, thick eyeliner, dark circles under her eyes, and the list went on. Her gothic/punk style stood out like a sore thumb in the daylight. But Carmilla was one who understood obligation and also knew how not to waste an opportunity. She was accepted into a prestigious private university with a full scholarship and other fundings thanks to a mysterious benefactor, and no matter how difficult it was for her to function in the morning, she wasn’t going to let any of it go to waste. That’s how Carmilla managed to arrive early to all of her 7am classes.

She also noticed that her fellow classmates were having trouble keeping attendance; it’s been 4 weeks into the school year, and already half of the class was missing. Usually, Carmilla, being rather self-centered and to herself, would never notice nor care about the attendance of her peers. But there was one girl who sat one seat over to her right who was beginning to get on Carmilla’s nerves. She didn’t know her name, and she didn’t care to. This girl was already causing enough of a stir in Carmilla’s cognition than she would have preferred.

With long, sometimes untamed, dark blonde hair, this small but chirpy girl would always come to class a few minutes late. She would be out of breath as if she had run for several minutes, sit down, look over at Carmilla trying to break the ice with either a smile or “good morning,” then continue to take out her notes for the class.

But on that particular October day, when the midterm season had begun, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Carmilla looked at her phone to find the clock pointing at 9:03am - the girl would usually burst through the doors and walk down the stairs at this point. Disappointed at the fact the girl had not showed (and maybe in herself, too, for wishing she were there), she returned her attention to the lecturer. 5 minutes had passed, and Carmilla heard the sound of heavy breathing next to her that broke her concentration. The little cupcake was there, later than usual, with a large paper cup of Starbucks coffee. With a beanie and a scarf covering her disheveled hair, she looked like a model right out of some department store brochure.

Maybe Carmilla had been staring, because the girl noticed Carmilla, smiled back, and said “Hi.” Being too dumbfounded and surprised to ooze her usual cool and callous, Carmilla responded with a “Hey” in a slightly flustered manner.

Carmilla marvelled at the size of the coffee cup, and the kind of coffee that might be possibly in it. The sleeve read “AM” - that’s probably americano? americano misto? something like that. She also noticed part of the girl’s name scribbled on it: La….c? she couldn’t make out the 3rd letter. Lacy? When she found herself trying to figure this girl’s name out by constantly glimpsing over at some coffee cup, Carmilla became embarassed and shifted her eyes back to her notes. Then she heard a sudden “tsss..” from her right. The girl had just opened a can of something.

'Monster.' It was a sinister looking can of a liquid. It couldn't be alcohol, but she doubted it was some simple conconction of sugars, dyes, and carbonated liquid. The girl must've noticed Carmilla staring over at her again, because she whispered and said, “Oh, this? Yeah, I know it's an excessive amount of caffeine, but I stayed up all night finishing a paper and I have a midterm later this afternoon. Sadly, I need this.” The girl proceeded to open the lid of the coffee cup, and poured the entire can of Monster into said cup. “Also….I'm going to die,” the girl said with deadened eyes as she grabbed the cup, stared at it for a second as if she were Romeo about to drink his poison, and drank the entire thing.

Carmilla couldn’t quite discern whether she was disgusted by this girl or in awe, but she knew that the girl was a definitely fascinating creature. When the girl put her cup down, she could finally see the whole of her name: Laura. Huh. The name had a certain comforting ring to it.

While looking straight ahead at the screen in the front of the room, Laura whispered to Carmilla, “Please don’t judge me…for that.” Carmilla turned to her right to see the girl looking somber, and a small smile creeped on her lips as she replied, “Oh, but I do. In a good way, cutie.” Hearing the flirtatious tone, Laura turned to make eye contact with Carmilla, as she continued, “But I sure do hope you don’t die. Because that’d be a real bummer.” Carmilla flashed Laura her staple seduction eyes, and Laura’s cheeks began to flush.

——

Carmilla’s day ended around 8pm due to her attending a seminar about Goethe that afternoon. The sun was setting and creating a great canvas of colours on the university campus. Carmilla liked walking alone and she loved walking in more wooded parts of the campus. This caused her to take a lot of detours and travel in very secluded areas. She was almost at her dorm when she spotted a lump of a human on the side of the trail. As much as she loathed socializing with the irrelevant, she was also not a psycopath - she wasn’t going to let someone die if she could help it.

She ran up to the body passed out near a tree, rolled the body to its back, and gently tapped the person’s face. When she moved the mass of hair out of the way, she realized it was the girl from her 7am class. What’s her name….Laura.

"Laura! Laura, Laura….hey, hey!"

"mmm.." The girl was reacting to sound and touch.

"Laura…Laura! What happened? Are you ok?"

The girl opened her eyes and stared back at Carmilla blankly. “What…where am I.”

"I think you passed out here. We’re near the first year dorms."

Laura sat up and stared off into space for a while. She looked back at Carmilla and said, “Aren’t you in my psych class?” Carmilla replied back, “Yeah, I was there when you drank that Monster thing. Seems like you were almost right; you really were about to die,” she added as she leaned back slightly and examined the situation in an umimpressed manner. Laura sighed and looked as if she were about to cry. She groaned, “Damn it, I knew it was a horrible idea. But I had no choice. I was so tired and I needed something to keep me going.” As Laura began to panic, Carmilla shushed and reassured her, helping her collect her possessions and taking her to her room.

The first years each had a room to themselves, barely big enough to fit a bed and a desk. As soon as Carmilla walked in, she felt that it was already too small for the both of them. “I’m sorry about the mess,” hurriedly explained Laura as she began stuffing things into her closet, “I was in a rush this morning.” She had clothes flung about the bed and her desk. The thing that horrified Carmilla wasn’t the unkemptness of her clothes, but rather the large stacks of boxes of cookies on her desk. ‘ _Is that all for her? Has she eaten them all? Why would anyone need that many cookies_ ' thought Carmilla as she began to count how many there were. Again, she couldn't tell if she was disgusted by her or in complete awe of this pig disguised in a beautiful russian doll costume.

"Would you like to sit?," Laura said to Carmilla as she gestured to the bed. When Carmilla just stared back silently, Laura began to drone on: "Also, thank you so much for saving me. I don’t know what would have happened if I had stayed there. Maybe I would freeze to death. Oh, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself. I’m Laura, Laura Hollis. I’m a first year in the literary arts program, and -" Laura couldn’t finish her sentence due to Carmilla’s lips covering her own. Laura was surprised, but pleased by Carmilla - she began kissing her back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

When their lips parted, Carmilla said, slightly out of breath, “You’re always late to class, you’re unorganized, you drank more than one litre of caffeine in one-go and passed out on the side of the street because of your stupid caffeine crash, and you consume so many more cookies than any human body of your size should.” Laura seemed genuinely wounded by Carmilla’s words, but it didn’t last for long since Carmilla added immediately, “You’re more swine than human, and I’m in the mood for some bacon.” Then Carmilla proceeded to kiss Laura deeply, and pushed her onto the bed.

[insert some smutty scene]

[insert some pun about "eating her out"]

The End.


End file.
